Eat On It
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Kate was just trying to catch up on a lead, not inadvertently run into the two men who singlehandedly ruined her life and their dates. Let the awkwardness abound. "Pass the salt, please."


**Eat on It**

Kate was just trying to catch up on a lead, not inadvertently run into the two men who singlehandedly ruined her life and their dates. Let the awkwardness abound. "Pass the salt, please."

I own nothing but this idea I had on a whim.

Also, seriously in love with Kate and The Gecko brother's and am impatiently waiting for season three.

* * *

"You gonna be okay in there?" Freddie asks and she nods, hands smoothing down along the red velvet material of her dress. It was tighter than she was used to, bolder too. But catching Fidecaro's eye was the game plan tonight. The man had some info on the murders that have been going on but he had been tight lipped through every interview.

Freddie found out he had a weakness for women so Kate readily volunteered to be bait. One sexy dress later and they were pulling into the parking lot of a high-end restaurant.

Freddie stays in the car as Kate walks confidently into the establishment.

Her eyes swept over the room, first latching onto every exit. Paranoia had been present in her life ever since the Titty Twister and hasn't gotten any better since her stint with Seth and now Ranger Gonzales.

The next thing she noted was the bar and there, there was Fidecaro sitting at a nearby booth dining with what appeared to be two business partners.

She was so busy studying her target that it took her much longer than it should've to notice the familiar group of people sitting at a nearby table.

When she finally did notice she almost tripped over her heels trying to back her way out of the restaurant as stealthily as possible. Unfortunately, Richie chose that exact moment to make eye contact with her.

She froze, deer in the headlights style. Richie froze too, mouth falling agape, his eyes never straying from her face.

"Kate?" He breathed out, drawing the attention of his table. Santanico narrowed her eyes and the other woman with them looked confused.

Seth whipped around and the hope in his eyes crushed her. Without really meaning to she strode over to their table with false confidence.

"Kate," Seth muttered, standing up from his chair at her approach. Richie stood, too, and both brothers embraced her when she was close.

"Hi, guys," She said, arms wrapping around them of their own accord.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked as Richie dragged a chair away from a nearby table and pushed it into the back of her knees.

"Oh no, I can't—" Richie shoved her down into the seat and pushed it in. "Stay." She looked to Seth for assistance but the other man was calling the waiter over to order her a drink. Richie sat down to her right and the two women, Santanico and some woman in pink, sat at the other end of the table looking at her, disgruntled.

"Still like sex on the beach, Princess?" Seth asked distractedly when the waiter came by. The woman in pink choked on her drink, her hands fluttering out to grab a cloth napkin and hold it to her moth.

Seth patted her on the back roughly, looking somewhat bemused. Kate internally groaned at the man's obliviousness and stuck her hand out to the other woman.

"I'm Kate." She said politely.

"Sonja," The other woman said stiffly, pressing her hand briefly against Kate's. "Seth's girlfriend." She emphasized. Santanico scoffed and took a long swig of her wine.

"Hello, _ninita_ ," She greeted brusquely, hand latching onto Richie's arm possessively. Kate arched a brow, remembering Santanico and how the woman ruined her life.

"Hello, Satan," She said pleasantly and it was Seth's turn to choke on his drink as laughter bubbled out of his mouth.

He swung an arm over her shoulders and brought her closely to his side. Sonja shot him a look, which he didn't seem to notice.

"Aww, I missed you sweetheart." Kate gave him an unimpressed look and pushed him away.

"Really? Cause you seemed perfectly fine ditching me on the side of the road in Mexico."

Seth sobered immediately.

"You never said why you were here." Said Richie, those his eyes lingered on Seth questioningly. Seems Seth never shared their three-month escapade down in Mexico. The waiter chose that moment to come back with Kate's drink.

"Here's your drink, ma'am. Would you like to order anything at this moment?"

Kate quickly waved her hands in a negative gesture.

"Oh, no, I'm actually on my way—"

"She'll have the Châteaubriand, medium well, with potato gratin and herb roasted yams on the side." Cut in Seth smoothly.

"That's too much," Kate argued and Seth met her eyes squarely.

"Then we'll _share_."

She looked to Richie for help and the man shrugged.

"I'd like some Châteaubriand too."

Kate sighed and the waiter left. She took a long sip of her drink and the alcohol helped to relax her.

"You're avoiding the question." Spoke Richie and Kate let her eyes roam to Fidecaro at the corner booth. He was halfway through his meal.

"I'm meeting someone." She said dryly.

Richie narrowed his eyes, looking almost jealous.

"Meeting someone? Dressed like that?" He said sounding scandalized.

Seth, as if just realizing what Kate was wearing, voiced his surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Kate," Seth cried, eyes falling to her very, _very_ low v cut dress and then quickly dropping away. "I can see your…" He gestured inarticulately to his chest. He then caught sight of the high rise slit on the side of her dress and looked even more uncomfortable. "Your fucking cooch."

Kate's mouth dropped open before quickly snapping shut.

"Oh, grow up Seth," She spit out and then threw her straw at him.

"Yeah, Seth," Richie mocked and then blew a spitball at his brother. "Grow up."

Seth flipped him off as Kate wheeled around to slap Richie on the arm.

"You too," She snapped and Richie gave her confused look.

"What did I do?" Seth ignored him and instead chose to grab her napkin and drape it over her lap. He then grabbed his own napkin and perched it on her chest. She quickly swiped it away.

"Quit being childish!" She scolded. Sonja clapped her hands and looked between the three of them with sudden clarity.

"Is this—is this your sister?" She asked and all three of them blanched. Kate and Richie have had a sexual tension since day one that only got more pronounced after they kissed and Seth and her—well three months is a long time to spend with a man who roamed around in only his boxers.

Any pure thoughts Kate had were dashed away the first time she caught him in only a towel.

"No," Richie said and shook his head disgustedly. His brother mirrored him. "Just no."

Kate feels a vibration against her chest and quickly reaches into her cleavage to produce a cellphone.

"What the fuck?" Cries Seth incredulously and looks at the cellphone and then her chest. "How the fuck were you hiding that?"

"I don't have pockets, shut up." She opens up the message and sees that it is Ranger Gonzales.

 _Are you okay? Did you find Fidecaro?_

"Who's that?" Richie asks and plucks the cell phone out of her hand.

"Richie!" She screeches and attempts to snatch it back. Seth wraps his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"We're only worried, Princess." He peers over her head and tries to look at the cellphone as Richie keeps it out of her reach. The silverware rattles as Santanico slaps her palms against the table.

"Enough," She hisses and the three freeze comically. Sonja is nursing her drink, looking sour. "We came here to discuss plans. Not banter like _monkey's_." The heated retort dies in Kate's throat when two waiters come to the table with their order. She snatches her cell back from Richie in the temporary silence.

They all wait until the waiters are gone before picking up conversation once more.

Kate cuts into her meat with veiled impatience.

"Please, don't let me hold you back," She says taking a bite. Seth steals the next forkful and she sends him a glare. Richie does the same thing after, only he steals some of her gratin too.

Sonja rubs her temples and meets Kate's eyes. "Look, this is private business that doesn't concern you. Could you just leave?"

Kate, rather than being offended, merely nods her head and attempts to stand up. Fidecaro has already finished his meal but if Kate is quick enough she can bump into him before he leaves. Richie grabs her arms and drags her back to her seat.

"You're not leaving." He says firmly and Santanico clenches her jaw at his side. Seth looks to Sonja chidingly.

"Kate's my family." He said and Kate softens at his words. It was what they said to each other in their time together. _'You're my family now.'_ It helped to relieve some of the loneliness they suffered from after they'd lost both their brothers and her father. "Nothing is private to her."

"Oh, really," Sonja muttered angrily.

"You look familiar," Kate said, looking closely at the other woman. She then realized who it was. "Really, Seth, seduced by the _tattoo artist_?" She said giving Seth an unimpressed look.

"Whoa—what's that supposed to mean, bitch?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Both brothers interrupted looking angry. Kate saw Fidecaro get up and stroll past them. There was no way to catch his attention now.

"Dammit," She muttered softly. She pulls her cellphone open and shoots a quick text to Ranger Gonzales.

 _Mission failed. Stuck with Gecko's._

She shoves it down her cleavage before Richie can snatch it back. He gives her a crooked smirk.

"You act like that'd stop me."

She crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at him. "I'm sure Santanico will." Santanico looks like she'd rather kill Kate and be done with her. Sonja shares the same look.

She cuts another piece of her steak and bites into it haughtily. Seth ruins the effect when he pilfers some yams from her plate. She steals some of his fries in retaliation. Richie joins in.

"Am I the only one bothered that my boyfriend is flirting with a clearly underage girl?" Sonja asks at large. Santanico watches the three and takes a sip of her wine.

"You can't fight prophecy." She mutters lowly though Sonja still catches it.

"Prophecy, wha—"

"Kate."

The four of them turn and Richie and Seth glare at the newcomer, hands sliding down to their hidden guns. Freddie looks just as tense, his hand clutching hard at the stake hidden in his back pocket. Kate abruptly stands from the table and crosses to stand by his side.

"Really Kate?" Seth asks, betrayed. "Ranger Asshole?"

Richie is silent, his eyes intense.

"He's been taking care of me since you left, Seth." She said softly meeting his eyes then Richie's. "Since you _both_ left."

"The only asshole I see here is you two."

They are silent as she leaves, broody where they had been happy. Seth downs the rest of his drink and looks at his empty glass peevishly.

"I'm heading to the bar." He says to no one and stands up to leave.

"Me too." Richie announces and both brothers leave in silence. Santanico lingers behind with Sonja who looks confused at the events that just passed.

"Who was that?" She finally asks.

Santanico downs the rest of her wine.

"The only girl who can bring _los Gecko's hermanos_ together."


End file.
